The present invention relates in general to tools combining the features of a magnification device and a grasping or holding device and pertains, more particularly, to a combination tool for use by a gemologist or jeweler for inspecting gems or jewelry. The combination tool of this invention is an improvement over the known, conventional tools.
With conventional tools that combine the features of magnifying and grasping it is generally necessary to use only one of the features at a time or the use of either of the features in combination is limited. For example, it is common to use a loupe for inspecting a gem or jewelry while holding the object being inspected between the fingers or the ends of a pair of tweezers.
These conventional tools are constructed using a variety of members for supporting the magnifying member. The magnifying member and the grasping member of conventional tools often do not lend themselves to the unique requirements of a gemologist.
It is desired that the inspection of jewelry, and imperative in the case of the gemologist inspecting a gem for the purpose of appraising the stone, to use a standard 10.times. magnification for the inspection or appraisal. In fact, many jewelers and gemologist carry their own 10.times. loupes to insure reliable inspection and appraisal of a gem or item of jewelry.
Another drawback associate with the conventional tools is that if a magnifying member is included in combination with a grasping member, such as tweezers, the magnifying member is located at an end of the tweezers opposite the jaws of the tweezers. When trying to view a gem it is not uncommon to lose or flick an expensive gem off of a counter. This is embarrassing, not to mention potentially costly.
While working with someone untrained in the skill of using a loupe, it often becomes necessary to quickly train that person in the use of a loupe, since it is common for an individual to desire to see for himself or herself if seeking to purchase, sell, or have a gem appraised.
If the gem is to be discussed for its value or its flaws, then it is often necessary to view the gem through the magnification of the loupe, as one skilled would do automatically. Existing tools and procedures are often cumbersome and difficult to by either skilled or the unskilled user.
It often becomes a clumsy task to hold a gem, a diamond for example, with tweezers in one hand and a loupe with the other hand. This awkwardness is compounded by the need for note taking, and filling out the standard forms, particularly while performing an appraisal. Normal methods and means for practicing this skill do not allow for showing a gem with a portable, pocket sized tool to an unskilled person or to place and hold the gem in one position if there is a flaw to be observed.
Existing tools also have a drawback related to the limitations inherent in the manner in which the various tools are combined. The existing tools address problems not related to those particularly related to the needs of a jeweler and provide ways in which to provide a sterile package or to inspect flat objects such as stamps or to adapt magnification to tweezers typically used to remove foreign objects from the skin or beneath the skin.